Instead
by felineofoz
Summary: AU, What if? Instead of stealing a yacht, Rory and Logan go to New York. While there, Rory runs into Jess. Starts out as Rogan, but eventual Lit. Also, a healthy serving of JJ on the side. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**People always have such cute disclaimers. So, cuteness… Puppies! Kittens! Gilmore Girls! They're all things I don't own! Anything in italics is action.**

YACHT CLUB

_Night. Rory walks down the dock. We can hear laughter from the party on the yacht. She sees Logan talking to a girl at the edge of the boat. He is happy to see Rory._

LOGAN: Hey! You're here early!

RORY: I guess.

LOGAN: Way early. Did you skip your dinner?

RORY: Come down here, so I don't have to yell.

_Logan comes down._

LOGAN: So there she is.

RORY: Who?

LOGAN: The boat. Calling them 'she' is one of the most fun nautical traditions.

RORY: Right. Something sexist in that, I'm sure.

LOGAN: I'm sure. _He kisses her._ So how'd you get away?

RORY: I don't know, I just got away.

LOGAN: I'm glad.

RORY: So, who is she?

LOGAN: Who?

RORY: The girl on the boat.

LOGAN: Okay, I'm sorry, we were just calling the boat a she. I'm a little bit behind but I'm catching up. She's a friend of my sister's.

RORY: Well, I didn't mean to interrupt anything.

LOGAN: You weren't interrupting anything.

RORY: Looked like I was.

LOGAN: I've known her forever.

RORY: Well, I didn't mean to pull you away.

LOGAN: We were just talking. Me, her, and her husband. If you want, I can have them pull out pictures of their two-year-old. Ben has them in his jacket pocket.

RORY: Do you even want me here?

LOGAN: Ace, I invited you here.

RORY: Right. On Friday night, when you knew I couldn't come.

LOGAN: It's my sister's party. I didn't pick the night.

RORY: Traffic sucked getting here.

LOGAN: Sorry, but I can't do anything about the traffic either. Can we just, um –

_He points down the dock, where they can talk without anyone overhearing. They go there._

LOGAN: What the hell is wrong with you?

RORY: Nothing. I'm just in a weird mood.

LOGAN: I'll say.

RORY: I'm sorry, I just – can we go somewhere else?

LOGAN: What?

RORY: Let's go somewhere else. I don't really feel like being around people.

LOGAN: Okay, name it.

RORY: Will your sister mind?

LOGAN: I've been here for an hour and a half, I've talked to everybody. My duty is done. Where do you want to go?

RORY: I don't know. Somewhere. Far.

LOGAN: Where?

RORY: I don't know, just not here.

LOGAN: Alright then, somewhere that's not here…

RORY: Yeah. Far away from here.

LOGAN: Far away. Let's just drive somewhere. Let's go to New York.

RORY: Thinks for a little bit I'm not sure New York is the best idea…

LOGAN: Well –

RORY: Let's go to New York.

LOGAN: You just said that it didn't sound like the best id-

RORY: I changed my mind.

LOGAN: Alright, I'm just gonna say good-bye to Hope, I'll be right back.

RORY: _nodding_ Okay.

_Logan leaves_

RORY: _Pulls out her cell phone, dials_ Hey Luke.

LUKE: _On his cell phone_ Rory, hi. I'm guessing your mom gave you this number.

RORY: Yeah, in case of emergencies.

LUKE: Aren't you at your grandparent's house?

RORY: Um, no. I'm at Logan's sister's wedding shower.

LUKE: Are you alright?

RORY: Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something… Is, um, Jess still in New York?

LUKE: Yeah, last I checked he was.

RORY: Do you know where he's living?

LUKE: He called a few weeks ago saying that he had moved into an apartment with a few of his friends on… um Avenue B, I think. But he's mostly at work, at um… 401 Bleeker Street. It's a bakery, of all places for him to work. Why are you asking?

RORY: Just wondering.

LUKE: Rory, don't go after him. He's not worth it. He may be pulling his life together, but he's still the same Jess who left you.

RORY: I'll be fine. Just, don't tell Mom. Thanks.

LUKE: Alright. Bye. _Hangs Up_

_Rory hangs up, Logan comes to the dock._

LOGAN: Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't even own the DVDs people! Action is in italics.**

AT FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

_Mikhail sits across from Lorelai, still eying her angrily. Emily glances at her watch._

EMILY: Is Rory even coming?

LORELAI: She said she would be, and she hasn't called. Maybe traffic is bad? _Her cell phone goes off_

EMILY: Turn that off!

LORELAI: What if it's Rory?

EMILY: Fine, go into your father's study.

LORELAI: _heads toward study_ Hello.

LUKE: I think Rory's going after Jess.

LORELAI: You know, hello is considered a more appropri… wait, did you say she was going after Jess?!

LUKE: She calls from a wedding shower, asking if Jess is still in New York, and where he's living.

LORELAI: Did you tell her?

LUKE: Yes…

LORELAI: Why?! Rory can now for certain locate him with the information you supplied her with!

LUKE: I told her not to go, and chances are she didn't, because she was with Logan.

LORELAI: Do you know if she's coming to dinner?

LUKE: I'm not sure. Dammit! I should have asked her!

LORELAI: It's alright, I'll call her. I'll stop by the diner after dinner okay?

LUKE: Okay, I'll see you then.

_They hang up, Emily walks into the study._

EMILY: Was that Rory?

LORELAI: No, I have to call her. _She starts dialing_

_Rory and Logan are in the car, driving. Rory's phone rings._

RORY: Hello?

LORELAI: Rory, where are you!?

RORY: Logan and I are going to New York.

LORELAI: So you can ditch him searching for your ex-boyfriend? _Emily looks shocked._

RORY: Oh…

LORELAI: Yeah, oh!

RORY: Luke told you.

LORELAI: Yeah, he told me!

RORY: Well, I'm not going to do that.

LORELAI: That's what you're saying now, but later? I don't want you going to see him.

RORY: I'm a legal adult, I can do what I want! _Logan starts to look a little uncomfortable._

LORELAI: Fine! I may not be Logan's biggest fan, but he's better than Jess. _Emily gasps._ If you want to throw a perfectly good relationship away, go right ahead, but when Jess walks out on you again, don't come crying to me!

RORY: It's not like that!

LORELAI: Then, what's it like! Enlighten me!

RORY: I'm going to New York, with Logan. I'm coming back, WITH Logan. That's it.

LORELAI: Then why even ask about Jess?

RORY: quietly I just have to talk to him, okay.

LORELAI: I wish I could believe you, kid. But it was like this before, he would hurt you, and you still stuck to him. You didn't date for over a year after he left!

RORY: This conversation is over!

LORELAI: No, it is most definitely not!

RORY: Bye Mother! _She hangs up._

LORELAI: Uggh! _She snaps her phone shut._

EMILY: What was that about Jess? She's not leaving Logan for that awful hoodlum, is she?

LORELAI: She better not… _She leaves the study, Mikhail is leaving._

EMILY: Mikhail! Where are you going!

_Mikhail shakes his head and leaves. Emily calls after him._

LORELAI: God, I'm leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed: I-luv-jess-mariano, Jeremy Shane, Curley-Q, lillitgirlx2, kathi-ryn, mabluvs2danceXD, and Rogan Luv.

**It's all mine! Wait! Don't sue me! I was just kidding! Action is in italics.**

IN LOGAN'S CAR

RORY: Uggh! _She puts her phone into her bag._

LOGAN: What was that about?

RORY: My mom's just pissed at me for skipping Friday Night Dinner.

LOGAN: Oh. _B__eat_ Who is he?

RORY: What?

LOGAN: You said something about talking to someone.

RORY: Oh...

LOGAN: So, who is he?

RORY: Umm… you.

LOGAN: Me?

RORY: Yeah, I have a few things I want to talk to you about.

LOGAN: Things that require us going to New York?

RORY: That's just an added bonus.

LOGAN: You're a terrible liar Ace…

RORY: Logan, I swear, that's it.

LOGAN: _beat_ If you say so.

RORY: I do.

AT LUKES DINER

LORELAI: _Knocks on door, Luke gets it._ Hi.

LUKE: Hey, you alright?

LORELAI: Not too good...

LUKE: Did you talk to her?

LORELAI: She claims she's not going after him, but who knows. She still loves him, even though she won't admit it. _She sits._ I know, he's your nephew, but I just… I'm always going to hate what he did to her.

LUKE: We're not going to let him hurt her again. I'm going to call him right now, and lay down the law. If Rory approaches him, he is to keep it completely platonic. And, under no circumstances is he to approach her…

LORELAI: Luke...

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: I love you.

LUKE: I love you too.

_They're silent for a second._

LORELAI: Wanna go back to my place for a movie night? You can pick the movie.

LUKE: Yeah, let's go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3: Curley-Q, kathi-ryn, lillitgirlX2, Jeremy Shane, lukkygrl08, and I-luv-jess-mariano.**

**Today, I'm going for a boring disclaimer. I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

AT HOTEL IN NEW YORK

_Logan is asleep. The clock reads 10:03 AM. Rory is dressed, and she' scribbling a note. She leaves the room, and closes the door quietly._

RORY: Which way to… um… Washington Square Park?

RANDOM PERSON: End of Fifth.

RORY: All this time and I still don't know where Fifth is.

WASHINGTON SQUARE PARK

_Jess is sitting on a bench, reading. Rory tentatively comes up behind him, remembering the last time she saw him._

RORY: Hi Jess. _He looks up from his book, with a shocked expression on his face. He turns around to face her._

JESS: Rory… um… how are you?

RORY: Pretty crappy. You?

JESS: A bit better than that.

RORY: I wanted to talk to you.

JESS: About what?

RORY: Well, it might take awhile, and Luke told me you have a job now…

JESS: Yeah, my shift's not for another hour.

RORY: Are you sure? I know this is probably a little awkward…

JESS: Really awkward…

RORY: It's a bit unnerving.

JESS: That's an understatement. _Rory looks sad for a second._ What's wrong?

RORY: You're talking in complete sentences.

JESS: Yeah…

RORY: _Smiles slightly._ That's more like it. _They both chuckle._

JESS: So, what'd you want to talk about?

RORY: Everything's just falling apart…

AT SOOKIE'S

_Sookie is holding Martha._

LORELAI: Hi Martha! Aunt Lorelai is going to teach you a song! _Singing._ Mary possessed a diminutive juvenile sheep, a diminutive juvenile sheep…

SOOKIE: What's that?

LORELAI: Remember when you had Davey, that midwife-slash-lactation person said that you aren't supposed to use baby talk near babies.

SOOKIE: Oh yeah, I remember that.

LORELAI: Well, I didn't come over just to sing weird versions of Mary Had A Little Lamb.

SOOKIE: What did you want to talk about?

LORELAI: Rory's in New York. With Logan. And Luke and I think she's going to see Jess.

SOOKIE: But Logan's there.

LORELAI: Yeah, and I hope that he doesn't let her out of his sight.

BACK IN NEW YORK

_Rory and Jess are sitting on the bench. Rory is crying._

RORY: So that's basically it. That's why my life sucks right now.

JESS: So, let me get this straight. You got an internship from Mitchum Huntzberger, and he told you that you would not make it as a journalist.

RORY: Apparently I don't have 'it'.

JESS: Didn't he read what you've written? I'm sure it's great, and Mitchum Huntzberger must be an idiot if he didn't like it. And he must have liked it, or why give you an internship?

RORY: I'm… um… dating his son.

JESS: Oh.

RORY: Yeah, and when I ate dinner at his house Mrs. Huntzberger attacked me. That's why I got the internship.

JESS: So, why not talk to the Huntzberger heir about all this? Couldn't he sort it out? It's his family.

RORY: Logan? I just, wanted to tell you. I missed you.

JESS: I missed you too.

_There is an uncomfortable silence._

RORY: You should probably go to work.

JESS: Yeah, be sure to stop by sometime.

RORY: I'll try to. _Jess walks away._ Jess! Can I call you sometime? Just to talk. I miss the two of us just talking.

JESS: Umm... sure. I gotta go, but Luke has my number.

RORY: Okay. It was good to see you.

JESS: Yeah, it was good to see you too.

_They walk their separate ways._

**AN: So, Jess is back now. I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As much as I wish it were all mine, it isn't. So, please, don't sue me. Action is in italics.**

**P.S. Being a huge Law and Order: SVU fan, I **_**had **_**to slip in a little reference. It's from the episode 911.**

IN THE HOTEL ROOM

_Logan is sitting, rereading Rory's note and glancing at the time. The door opens, and Rory comes in. _

LOGAN: Where were you?

RORY: Out. Didn't you get my note?

LOGAN: Two lines saying that you've gone out and will be back a little later hardly count as a note.

RORY: Well, I'm back now. _Silence._

LOGAN: Where'd you go?

RORY: To see someone.

LOGAN: Who?

RORY: Just, someone.

LOGAN: _Realization dawns on him. _You went to see him?

RORY: What?

LOGAN: You said you had to talk to someone. You said it was me, but it really wasn't!

RORY: Fine! Yes, I went to see a guy! Yes, we talked! But that's all that happened, I swear!

LOGAN: You used date him didn't you?

RORY: What?

LOGAN: That's why you and your mother were flipping out at each other last night. He's your ex-boyfriend!

RORY: Logan, please!

LOGAN: Is he the one who ditched you at your grandparent's party?

RORY: No, it wasn't Dean.

LOGAN: Then who was it?

RORY: His name is Jess. We dated for a few months in high school.

LOGAN: So, you brought me to New York, just so you could talk to him?

RORY: Logan, it's not like that, I swear!

LOGAN: Then what's it like!? _Silence. _

RORY: _Starting to cry again. _Your father…

LOGAN: _Coldly. _What about my father? He told you to use me to get to New York so you could see your ex-boyfriend?

RORY: No, he told me… that I would make an excellent assistant someday. Not a journalist, an assistant.

LOGAN: I don't see where you're going with this…

RORY: Apparently I don't have 'it'. He doesn't think I'm good enough.

LOGAN: Why didn't you tell me before?

RORY: I just couldn't…

LOGAN: _Getting mad again. _But you could tell Jack?

RORY: Jess…

LOGAN: Whatever his name is, you told him before you told me. Now, I can understand you telling your mom before me, but not an ex-boyfriend.

RORY: Look Logan, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, or get you mad. I wasn't thinking straight last night.

LOGAN: You lied to me Rory, how am I supposed to feel?

RORY: Awful, and you have very right to. _Beat._ Do you think you can forgive me?

LOGAN: Look Rory, I care a lot about you. I don't want to lose you.

RORY: You won't. _They hug. _

LOGAN: While you were gone I ran out and bought theater tickets.

RORY: What show?

LOGAN: Spamalot.

RORY: _Beat. _I hear it's funny.

AT LUKE'S DINER

KIRK: Luke!

LUKE: Yes Kirk.

KIRK: I brought the rin…

LUKE: The stuff I wanted. Thank you Kirk, why don't we just sit down, over here? _They sit down in a mostly empty corner of the diner. _

KIRK: I have a lot of nice rings here, all for manageable prices. _Opens case._

LUKE: Where'd you get all of these?

KIRK: I befriended a lot of elderly women. They left them to me in their will.

LUKE: Isn't that nice…

KIRK: I'm planning on proposing to Lulu soon. Hey. Maybe you could give me some tips on how after you propose to…

LUKE: Shh! Keep it quiet, Kirk! I don't want the entire town to know.

KIRK: I won't tell a soul.

LUKE: Kirk...

KIRK: Yes?

LUKE: Who'd you tell?

KIRK: _Quickly._ No one.

LUKE: Kirk!

KIRK: Just Lulu!

LUKE: Kirk!

KIRK: My mom! She said it was sweet.

LUKE: If I find out that anyone else knows…

KIRK: Are you threatening me?

LUKE: Maybe.

KIRK: It's a yes or no question.

LUKE: Just let me pick a damn ring!

**A/N: Don't hate me because Rory and Logan are still together. Rory just isn't the type to fall in and out of love quickly. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The plot is mine. Gilmore Girls isn't. Action is in italics.**

OUTSIDE OF SCHUBERT THEATER

RORY: So, what was the point of that?

LOGAN: I don't think there really was one…

RORY: At least it was… interesting.

LOGAN: Yeah, I suppose it was. _They walk for a little bit._

RORY: Can we leave early tomorrow morning? I still have some studying to do for my last final.

LOGAN: Yeah, I think we can. _They turn a corner and Logan almost walks into someone._ Watch where you're going! _You see the person's face: it's Jess._

JESS: Rory?

RORY: Jess?! I didn't think I'd see you again today. _Logan looks angry. _This is… um… Logan. Logan, this is my friend Jess. _Logan glares at Jess. Rory attempts to make the situation less awkward. _So, Jess, how was work?

JESS: Fine. We were pretty busy. _Another awkward silence._

RORY: We just saw Spamalot.

JESS: Really?

RORY: Yeah. It was… amusing. Right Logan?

LOGAN: _Shortly._ It was fine.

RORY: Well, we should be getting back to the hotel. It was nice seeing you, Jess.

JESS: Yeah, it was good to see you. _To Logan._ Nice meeting you. _They walk in separate directions._

RORY: Say something. Please.

LOGAN: So that was Jess.

RORY: Yeah. That was Jess.

LOGAN: I don't like him.

RORY: You hardly even talked to him.

LOGAN: Rory, I'm your boyfriend! I have a right to hate your ex-boyfriends. Especially…

RORY: What?

LOGAN: Ones that are still in love with you.

RORY: Jess isn't in love with me. We only dated for a few months.

LOGAN: He loves you.

RORY: How can you tell?

LOGAN: I just can, okay.

RORY: What do you even know about love? This is your first serious relationship!

LOGAN: What's that supposed to mean?

RORY: You're not exactly experienced when it comes to actual love.

LOGAN: I've had enough of this. We're going home tonight.

RORY: Logan, once we leave the city it'll be pitch black!

LOGAN: Well, I need to get out of here now!

CRAPSHACK

_Lorelai wanders into the living room, and sits on the couch. She pick up the remote and turns on the TV. She flips through several channels before settling. The phone rings._

LORELAI: I'm not here! _It continues to ring._

ANSWERING MACHINE: I'm out, I'm lazy, I'm paralyzed, I'm asleep, pick an excuse and it's why I'm not picking up the phone. Beep!

EMILY: Lorelai, I know you're there, so pick up. Waits a second. Fine then, Mikhail is gone. I'm now the laughingstock of the entire committee. Thank you so much for scaring him off. Also, I was wondering if Rory's called you. I called her cell, but she didn't pick up. Call me if she calls you.

LORELAI: I don't think I will Miss Laughing Stock._ She continues to watch TV. The door opens. Rory enters. She looks visibly shaken and haunted._

RORY: Mom?

LORELAI: Rory? I thought you weren't coming back 'til tomorrow.

RORY: We were, but we decided to come home early.

LORELAI: Is Logan with you?

RORY: I asked him to drop me off here. I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired.

LORELAI: Okay. Rory heads toward her room. Rory, are you alright?

RORY: Yeah, I'm fine.

LORELAI: Okay. Good night.

RORY: Yeah, good night.

_Rory goes into her room and closes the door. She starts crying and collapses on the bed._

RORY: _Whispering._ He raped me.

* * *

**A/N: Boy, I really hate Logan right now. Everything that happened in the car will become clear in the next few chapters.**

**Unfortunately, I may not be able to write a new chapter for a while. Even though school is out (yes!) I'm leaving for camp in a few days. I might be able to finish one more chapter before I leave, but after that there won't be any updates for at least a month. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back from camp! I had a fun time, but I felt bad for leaving you all with that. I will update a lot more regularly to try to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm running out of fun disclaimers. It still isn't mine. Sadly.**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Rory goes into her room and closes the door. She starts crying and collapses on the bed._

RORY: _Whispering_. He raped me.

* * *

IN CAR

_Logan is driving, and Rory is next to him. Both are silent. Rory is looking out the window. Her phone rings, and she goes to answer it._

LOGAN: Leave it.

RORY: But what if it's my...

LOGAN: Leave it Rory.

_They continue in silence for a bit, until Logan pulls over into an abandoned lot._

RORY: Why are we stopping? We can't be back. We only just crossed the Connecticut line.

_Logan leans over and kisses Rory. Rory pushes him off._

RORY: Not now, Logan. Let's get back to Yale.

LOGAN: Yes, now. _He kisses her again, more forcefully. She fights back, but he maneuvers himself so he's on top of her. She scratches him, and he pulls back. Rory attempts to scream, but Logan covers her mouth. She bites down hard, and he pulls back again, and slaps her._

LOGAN: You're going to enjoy this.

LORELAI: Rory! Rory, wake up hon!

CRAPSHACK

_Rory shoots up in bed, panting._

LORELAI: Are you okay honey?

RORY: Yeah, I just had a bad dream.

LORELAI: Well, you're definitely not okay then because you haven't had a nightmare in years.

RORY: The stress must be getting to me.

LORELAI: Well, you must be pretty damn stressed. _She sits on Rory's bed._ Hon, what happened in New York.

RORY: Nothing.

LORELAI: Rory, I have a right to be worried. You are not okay right now.

RORY: I swear nothing happened to me in New York.

LORELAI: You're not protecting Jess are you?

RORY: Jess wouldn't hurt me!

LORELAI: Well, it's a little late for that, considering how he left you.

RORY: Nothing happened between me and Jess.

LORELAI: _Unconvinced._ If you say so...

RORY: I swear.

LORELAI: Well, did you and Logan have a fight?

RORY: Yeah, but it didn't last long.

LORELAI: I'll take it he wasn't too thrilled to learn you brought him to New York just to see an ex.

RORY: He wasn't. But, we... came to an agreement.

LORELAI: An agreement?

RORY: Yeah, but it's no big deal. I should probably get back to sleep.

LORELAI: Good night.

RORY: Shoot!

LORELAI: What's up?

RORY: My car's still at the marina. Could you give me a ride down there tomorrow? I understand if you can't.

LORELAI: Sure, I'll give you a ride.

RORY: Thanks Mom.

LORELAI: Good night. _She leaves, and closes the door. Rory starts to cry again._

RORY: _Whimpering._ Why me? Why me?

LUKE'S DINER- NEXT MORNING

_Lorelai and Rory walk in. Rory looks tired and shaken._

LORELAI: Why don't you sit over there? _Rory nods and sits down. Lorelai walks over to the counter._

LUKE: Hey.

LORELAI: Hey. _They kiss._

LUKE: Is Rory okay? She looks tired.

LORELAI: She came back late last night. Then, she had a nightmare, which she hasn't in ages. I think something happened on her trip.

LUKE: I swear, if Jess did anything to her-

LORELAI: I don't think Jess did anything. I think it might have been Logan.

LUKE: Logan?

LORELAI: Uh-huh.

LUKE: Are you sure?

LORELAI: Not entirely.

RORY: Are you guys talking about me?

LORELAI: No, we were, um, talking about our date tomorrow night.

LUKE: Yeah, that.

RORY: I'm not entirely sure I believe you. _Silence._

LUKE: Rory, uh, Jess called. He wanted me to give you his email. I wrote it down, so I'll just, uh, go get it.

RORY: Okay. _He leaves._ What were you talking about?

LORELAI: Our date.

RORY: Yeah right.

LORELAI: Alright, we were talking about you.

RORY: Mom, I'm fine. Jess didn't do anything.

LORELAI: So it was Logan?

RORY: _Looks frightened._ I'm fine Mom. _Lorelai starts to say something, but Luke comes down with a slip of paper._

LUKE: Here. _Gives paper to Rory._

YALE DORM ROOM

_Paris is watching Law and Order: SVU. Rory walks in._

PARIS: Where have you been?

RORY: New York with Logan.

PARIS: Isn't that where Jess lives?

RORY: _Glares at her._

PARIS: What, I can know things!

RORY: I'm going to study.

PARIS: Why don't you sit for a while? You look beat.

RORY: Aren't you nice today.

PARIS: Watching SVU puts me back in touch with my emotions. _Rory sits down to Paris. On screen is a girl crying in the interrogation room, with one of the detectives comforting her._

RORY: Was someone murdered? That always seems to happen on cop shows.

PARIS: No, the crying girl was raped by her boyfriend on their way back home. She protected him for a while, because he threatened her, but she finally spilled.

RORY: Oh. _She stares at the screen._

FLASHBACK- IN CAR

LOGAN: _He's driving again. Rory is crying._ If you tell anyone, your life is over. I'm a Huntzberger, for god's sake! My dad is powerful enough that he can guarantee you'll never get a job as a journalist. And your mother's inn? It would be awful for it to have any bad press. Oh, and don't even get me started about the social circles your grandparent's would be shut out of. Am I clear? _Rory nods slowly. _Andstop crying!

END FLASHBACK

PARIS: Look, another episode! Are you okay?

RORY: I'm fine. What's this episode?

PARIS: Not sure.

RORY: Is anyone else going to get raped?

PARIS: Probably. The show's about detectives investigating rape.

RORY: I'm going to go study.

PARIS: Wait! I love this episode, and no one gets raped!

RORY: But you just said...

PARIS: Everyone thinks someone's been raped, but it turns out to be an assisted suicide attempt.

RORY: Joy. _She sits back down._

* * *

**A/N: Finally, chapter seven. I wasn't looking forward to writing the rape scene, since all I know about rape is what's on Law and Order: SVU. I'm not sure if there's an episode like the first one Paris was watching, but there's over 200 episodes, so there must be one kind of like that. The second episode Paris was watching is Painless, which is my absolute favorite.**

**PS. I lost the game.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, as much as I love Jess, I decided to bring Marty back this chapter. I love Marty so much. Still, Rory and Jess are going to get together.**

**Also, all emails between characters will be typed out and centered.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, Gilmore Girls isn't mine.**

* * *

FINAL EXAM

_Rory stares out the window. The haunted look remains in her eyes, she turns back to her test, and goes back to writing down answers. After the exam, she leaves, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She accidently bumps into somebody._

MARTY: Ow!

RORY: I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad!

MARTY: Rory, it's fine.

RORY: Oh. Marty, it's... oh.

MARTY: Are you okay? You look tired.

RORY: I'm fine. A little nauseous, but fine.

MARTY: Alright. I haven't seen you much.

RORY: Well, I've been around. Except this weekend, I went to New York,

MARTY: Um, how was it?

RORY: It was fi-

MARTY: Fine.

RORY: Yep.

MARTY: Well, I'll see you later, maybe. Are you sure you're okay?

RORY: Yeah.

MARTY: Bye, then.

RORY: Bye.

DORM ROOM

_The door to the bathroom is closed. You can hear faint retching. The toilet flushes, and Rory comes out. She goes into her room, and takes out her laptop and starts typing._

Dear Jess,

It's weird, isn't it? I've wanted to talk to you for so long, and now that I can actually write to you or call you or whatever, I have no idea really what to say. So... how's the Big Apple? How's work? Have you read any good books lately? I've been really busy with stuff for class, so I haven't been able to read as much which is too bad.

So, I saw Spamalot. Well, you might have figured since we ran into you so close to the theater. Do you normally hang out near the theater? Or were you just wandering the city? It's an... interesting show, to say the least.

It's almost time for summer break. I'm working part- time at the Stars Hollow bookstore. I'm supposed to stack books on the shelves, but I always end up buying most of them.

Hope to hear from you soon- Rory

_She clicks the send button. She closes her laptop, and picks up a book. She sits down and reads. There's a knock on the door. She jumps. There's another knock. She gets up and opens the door._

LOGAN: Hey Ace, how was the exam?

RORY: Fine.

LOGAN: You clearing out soon?

RORY: Yeah, I'm actually meeting my mother for lunch later. I'm bringing most of my stuff home then.

LOGAN: Well. Are you going to invite me in?

RORY: What?

LOGAN: Let me in? You know, move away from the door so I can walk into your dorm room?

RORY: Yeah, okay. _She backs up from the door, trying to keep her distance from him._

LOGAN: So, you're all packed.

RORY: Pretty much.

LOGAN: Rory, look...

PARIS: Rory? Have you seen my glue gun?

RORY: One second Paris!_ To Logan. _I should go help her.

LOGAN: I'll call you later. Hey, don't I get a kiss?

RORY: A kiss? Um- _Logan kisses her gently._

LOGAN: See you later Rory. _He leaves._

PARIS: I found it- are you alright?

RORY: I'm fine. I just... runs into the bathroom and starts vomiting.

* * *

**A/N: Rory has Rape Trauma Syndrome, a form of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome that rape victims suffer. One of the symptoms of the first stage (The Acute Stage) is nausea/vomiting, which is why Rory is throwing up.**


	9. Chapter 9

WESTON'S BAKERY

_Lorelai is sitting at an outside table. She glances at her watch. Rory comes up to the table._

RORY: Sorry I'm late.

LORELAI: It's okay. The more time I spend here, the less time I have to spend with the bikers.

RORY: Oh yeah, the big race Taylor booked.

LORELAI: They're like rabbits who don't eat carrots, too much sugar.

RORY: Sugar! Yum.

LORELAI: The fitness craze is completely lost on us.

RORY: I'm starving.

LORELAI: Me too. _She picks up a menu. _How'd your final go?

RORY: Fine.

LORELAI: Have you finished packing?

RORY: All packed, all boxed. I just have to make one more trip back to the school.

LORELAI: It's going to be nice having you back for awhile.

RORY: Yeah.

LORELAI: Yeah. The place hasn't had a decent dusting since you left. _Rory rolls her eyes._ Hey, do you think today is the day we're finally going to go through all twelve layers of the twelve-layer German chocolate cake? The bikers have demonstrated the importance of challenging oneself.

_Rory is fidgeting nervously. _

LORELAI: You okay?

RORY: I'm just a little tired.

LORELAI: You sure that's it? I've been worried about you.

RORY: I'm fine Mom. _They sit there in awkward silence._

MAN: Rory Gilmore?

RORY: Mr. Karle?

MR. KARLE: Hello Rory, hello Lorelai.

LORELAI: Hey!

MR. KARLE: Rory, can I talk to you.

RORY: Um, sure.

LORELAI: Don't mind me. I'm the invisible mom.

MR. KARLE: So, have you been getting your subscription?

RORY: Yep, the Stars Hollow Gazette is doing good.

MR. KARLE: I'm glad you think so. So, how would you like to work there this summer?

RORY: What?

MR. KARLE: One of my reporters eloped and moved to Los Angeles. I just need someone to work during the summer, until I can find a replacement.

RORY: I don't know...

MR. KARLE: Just think about it, okay?

RORY: Okay...

_He leaves. Lorelai shoots a look at Rory._

LORELAI: I don't know? Rory, you've written so many letters to the editor for that newspaper that you're practically on staff already.

RORY: I'm just not sure if I want to.

LORELAI: Oh my god. This is because of Logan's dad.

RORY: No, I just-

LORELAI: Rory, you are a kick-ass reporter! Don't listen to that puffed up, egotistical jerk!

RORY: Mom, I already have a job-

LORELAI: Yeah, stacking books! And you always spend the money you earn on books that you were supposed to stack!

RORY: I'm going to get my last box!

LORELAI: Fine! _Rory leaves. Lorelai looks upset. _What's going on with you Rory?

CRAPSHACK

_Rory brings in the last of her stuff. She brings it into her room. She finds the box with her laptop and pulls it out. She turns it on, and clicks on the email icon. She deletes the junk, and reads the one from Jess._

Dear Rory,

I can't believe you still call it the Big Apple. It's fine, but can't you just call it New York? It's getting pretty expensive to live here though, so I'm thinking about moving. How does Philly sound?

I've been busy with work, so I haven't been able to read as much. When I have time, I've been rereading a little Hemingway, but I know you hate that.

I don't normally hang out near the theater. One of my buddies works in the stage crew of Phantom, which is right next door to the theater where Spamalot is showing. He had gotten me a free ticket for that night. I didn't really like it; musical's aren't my thing.

I was thinking of stopping by Star's Hollow sometime. It's been awhile since I've seen Luke. We should meet up.

Jess

_Rory frowns, not sure if she wants Jess to come to Star's Hollow. She turns off her computer and starts unpacking._

* * *

**A/N: So, I was going to have this be a longer chapter, but I decided to cut it here and have the rest be the beginning of Chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in last chapter, but that doesn't mean it's mine. So don't sue me.**

CRAPSHACK- RORY'S ROOM

_Rory is sitting at her laptop typing._

Dear Jess,

It's more fun to say Big Apple. So, Philly... It's different. New York is expensive, and I hear Philly is becoming a swinging town. Wow, I sounded really wierd there.

What is up with you and the evil Hemingway? Yeah I know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about me, but I will never be able to return that favor. Sorry, I tried.

So, you should stop by Stars Hollow sometime. It hasn't changed much. Jackson got elected town selectman, but he quit, so Taylor's still in charge.

Rory

_She presses send, and closes her laptop. She picks up her phone and dials._

RORY: Hey, can I please speak to Mr. Karle? Pause. Hello, this is Rory Gilmore calling about the job...

SNIFFY'S

_Luke is sitting. It's the table where he and Lorelai sat on their first date. He glances at his watch. She comes back from the bathroom._

LORELAI: So... did I miss anything good?

LUKE: They brought champange.

LORELAI: I thought you hated that stuff.

LUKE: I do.

LORELAI: Well I'll take some. She takes a glass. Maisy comes in.

MAISY: Lucas! Lorelai! How nice to see you two tonight!

LUKE: Hey Maisy.

LORELAI: Nice to see you.

MAISY: So, what would you to have tonight? _Luke starts to order._ Never mind, I know just the thing. _Goes to the kitchen muttering to herself._

LORELAI: Some things never change.

LUKE: Yeah. _Pause._ You look really nice tonight.

LORELAI: _Smiles._ Thanks Luke, you look good too.

_They sit in a comfortable silence._

CRAPSHACK

_Rory is doing a load of laundry. The doorbell rings. She looks up, and walks down the hallway. She opens the door; it's the pizza delivery. She takes the pizza, and thanks the delivery boy, handing him a few bills. She closes the door, sits down on the couch, and starts flipping channels, before settling. She starts eating._

OUTSIDE CRAPSHACK

_Luke's truck pulls up. They get out, the headlights are still on._

LORELAI: I had a really great time tonight.

LUKE: Thanks, so did I. _Lorelai leans in and kisses him. After a moment they part._ I love you.

LORELAI: I love you too.

LUKE: _Pulls out a little black box. _Look,I'm not really good with this romantic stuff, but I figure that this is kind of like that Molly Ringwald movie, with the car and the headlights...

LORELAI: Luke...

LUKE: Will you marry me?

LORELAI: Yes! Oh, yes! _Luke puts the ring on her finger. They kiss again._ We have to tell Rory! _She pulls Luke into the house._ Rory!

RORY: Yeah?

LORELAI: We're getting married!

RORY: Oh my god! _She jumps up off the couch. She hugs Lorelai._ You're next Luke. _She hugs Luke._ Do I have to call you Father or Papa now?

LUKE: No, just... just Luke.

RORY: Okay, Papa Luke. _She and Lorelai giggle. He rolls his eyes._

LORELAI: It's what you get for choosing a Gilmore girl. _The girls giggle again_.

**A/N: Yay! Lot's of Java Junkie goodness! Jess will be back in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So school is evil, and the teachers have loaded us with homework. So updates might be a little slow, since my parents don't buy "Writing fanfiction all the time is going to help my English grade, so I can't do my homework until I've posted a new chapter."**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Sadly, all that Biology homework is. **

ELDER GILMORE HOUSE

_Lorelei and Rory are standing outside the door._

RORY: Are you going to tell her?

LORELAI: I'm not sure.

RORY: You probably should. Remember what happened last time?

LORELAI: She hates Luke. She's gonna freak out.

RORY: You don't know that.

LORELAI: Yes I do.

They stand there for a few more seconds.

LORELAI: Are you going to tell her?

RORY: About what?

LORELAI: Mitchum Huntzberger, going to New York, seeing Jess- that may warrant a bigger freak-out than the one I'm going to get.

RORY: Let's just go in. _She rings the doorbell. They stand there for a few seconds. There are voices behind the door, and Emily opens it._

EMILY: _Coldly. _Come in. _They head to the living room. Emily goes over to the drink cart. _Club soda, Rory?

RORY: Yes.

LORELAI: Usual for me. _Emily pours the drinks and gives them to Lorelai and Rory. They sit there for a minute in an uncomfortable silence. Richard comes in._

RICHARD: Hello ladies.

RORY: Hey Grandpa.

LORELAI: Hey Daddio. _Emily and Richard look at her strangely. Lorelai just shrugs and takes a sip of her drink._

RICHARD: How were your finals Rory?

RORY: Fine. _Silence. The maid comes in. _

MAID: Dinner is served.

LUKE'S DINER

_Luke is at the counter. The diner is fairly empty. The door rings and opens: it's Jess. He goes up to the counter. They speak fairly quietly. _

LUKE: Hey. What are you doing here?

JESS: _Sarcastically._ I just missed Star's Hollow so dang much…

LUKE: Really Jess.

JESS: I hadn't seen you in a while.

LUKE: You're here for Rory, aren't you?

JESS: It's not like that.

LUKE: Jess, she's got a pretty good thing going on right now…

JESS: She doesn't.

LUKE: What?

JESS: He's not right for her.

LUKE: Have you ever met him?!

JESS: Briefly.

LUKE: And you know everything about him.

JESS: No, but I can just tell.

LUKE: You just want her to be with you.

JESS: No, I want her to be happy. If she really is happy with this Logan guy, then so be it. Yeah, I'd love it if she could be happy with me, but that's not looking very likely now is it!? _Silence. _I've been here five minutes and we're already fighting.

LUKE: Yeah. So, how's New York?

JESS: Expensive. I'm moving to Philly.

LUKE: Really?

JESS: Yeah. Can I crash here for a week or so?

LUKE: Yeah, sure. _Jess heads behind the counter. _Hey Jess…

JESS: Yeah?

LUKE: I'm getting married.

JESS: Lorelai?

LUKE: Yeah.

JESS: Took you long enough.

DINING ROOM- ELDER GILMORE'S HOME

_They're eating in silence. Emily is glaring at Lorelai. Richard clears his throat._

RICHARD: So Rory, how was your little trip?

RORY: Oh… well… um… I saw a show.

RICHARD: Really. What?

RORY: Spamalot.

RICHARD: Ah, Monty Python.

RORY: Yeah, it was funny.

RICHARD: Did Logan enjoy it?

RORY: He thought it was… interesting.

RICHARD: Oh, I just remembered. I have a book you'll just love. I'll go get it from my study. _He gets up to go get it. They continue to eat in silence._

LORELAI: Mom?

EMILY: Yes Lorelai?

LORELAI: Um, I'm not exactly sure how to say this, so… I'm getting married. To Luke.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: He proposed to me, and I said yes.

EMILY: Do you have a date yet?

LORELAI: No…

EMILY: Well, I hope we're free whatever day it is.

LORELAI: Mom, you can't not go to your daughter's wedding.

EMILY: I have a very busy calendar Lorelai. I'll do my best, assuming you promise to go through with this one.

LORELAI: Mom!

EMILY: I'm just saying, you do have history.

LORELAI: Mom, this is different. I love Luke, and I'm getting married.

EMILY: Whatever you say.

LORELAI: Look Mom-

RORY: _Cutting her off._ I got a summer job!

EMILY: Hold that thought Lorelai. Yes Rory?

RORY: I'm working at the Star's Hollow Gazette for the summer.

EMILY: A full- time reporting job for a college student?

LORELAI: Rory is so much better than all the other reporters.

RORY: It's temporary. Just writing little articles about what's going on in the town.

EMILY: How nice. Now, Lorelai… _Richard comes back in. _Oh, Richard. Lorelai is getting married.

RICHARD: Is she going through with it this time?

LORELAI: Rory, you took the job?

RORY: Yeah.

LORELAI: I thought you weren't.

EMILY: _To Richard, about Lorelai. _She claims she's going through with it this time.

LORELAI: _To Rory. _One sec. _To Emily._ Mom, I'm marrying Luke. Get over it. _Back to Rory. _So, you took the job?

RICHARD: _ To Lorelai about Rory. _Where's she working?

EMILY: _Thinking he's talking about Lorelai. _Richard, she owns an inn. Unless she took that offer, she's still working there.

LORELAI: Wait! Rory doesn't own an inn.

EMILY: _To Lorelai. _I thought we were talking about you.

LORELAI: No, you and Dad were. Rory and I were talking about Rory.

RICHARD: So Rory, where are you working?

RORY: The Star's Hollow Gazette. They're short a reporter, so I'm filling in for the summer.

RICHARD: Good for you. It's nice to get some real experience. Now, what's this about you turning down the offer.

RORY: I wasn't sure if I was ready.

LORELAI: Mitchum Huntzberger did it!

RICHARD: What?

RORY: Nothing, Mom just had a little too much to drink.

LORELAI: That slimeball told Rory that she would never make it as a journalist.

EMILY: That's nonsense. Rory is an excellent writer.

RORY: He didn't think I could handle it.

RICHARD: You can. You're a Gilmore! You can handle anything.

RORY: Yeah, well, tell the Huntzbergers that.

RICHARD: I'm going to have a talk with Mitchum.

RORY: Don't Grandpa. I'm fine.

EMILY: Are you sure?

RORY: Yeah.

LUKE'S DINER

_Rory and Lorelai go in. They sit down at the counter. _

LORELAI: Luke! Love of my life! Bring me pie! _Luke comes in from the room in the back._

LUKE: I'm out of pie.

LORELAI: Impossible. You are never out of pie.

LUKE: I'm out of pie.

LORELAI: Why are you out of pie? Did the pie fairy swoop down and eat it all?

LUKE: Jess is eating it.

RORY: Jess? He's here?

LUKE: Yeah, he's upstairs. Eating pie.

RORY: Is it okay if I go say hi to him?

LUKE: Sure.

LORELAI: See if he'll give you any pie!

RORY: I'll do my best.

_She goes upstairs. Luke looks at Lorelai expectantly. _

LORELAI: My love of pie is greater than my dislike of Jess. _Pause._ But I suppose he's practically family.

LUKE: Yeah, he is. Did you, you know, tell them?

LORELAI: Yep, and you have to come to dinner next week.

LUKE: So, they're okay with it.

LORELAI: As okay with it as they'll ever be. So, how long is Jess here for?

LUKE: A week or two.

LORELAI: Okay.

UPSTAIRS

_Jess is eating pie. Rory knocks on the door._

JESS: Come in! _Rory comes in. _Hey Rory.

RORY: Hey Jess. Can I have some? _Motions to pie._

JESS: Sure. _Rory sits down. Jess grabs a fork for her. Rory takes a huge chunk. _You're gonna eat all that?

RORY: No, I'm going to eat half. The rest of it is for Mom.

JESS: She's here?

RORY: She's downstairs with Luke.

JESS: Yeah, he told me they were engaged.

RORY: Took them long enough.

JESS: _Smiles._ Yeah. _Rory smiles and takes a bite of pie. _So, um, how's Logan?

RORY: He's um, okay.

JESS: I'm sorry if seeing me that night made him mad…

RORY: I don't want to talk about it.

JESS: You sure?

RORY: _Shortly. _Yeah. _Silence. _I should give Mom her pie.

JESS: Okay. _She gets up and brings her plate downstairs. Jess has a worried look on her face- he knows she's hiding something._

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am beyond sorry for the wait. Homework sucks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, homework stinks. Really, it does.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

CRAPSHACK

_Rory and Lorelai are watching old tapes of the Brady Bunch Variety Hour, surrounded by various unhealthy foods_.

LORELAI: Do you think another Harvard application will show up?

RORY: I doubt it.

LORELAI: But wouldn't it be weird if one did?

RORY: Yeah, especially since I go to Yale.

LORELAI: Well, I think Harvard still wants you.

RORY: I'm sure they do, Mom. _She rolls her eyes. They continue watching. The doorbell rings._

LORELAI: Pizza! _She runs to the door, grabs a few bills, and opens it. Logan is standing there._

LORELAI: You're not pizza.

LOGAN: No… I'm not. _They stand there uncomfortably._ Can I see Rory?

LORELAI: I don't know.

LOGAN: Is she there?

LORELAI: Rory! Logan's here!

RORY: What? _She gets up, and goes towards the door._ Logan…

LOGAN: Can we talk? Alone.

RORY: I'm busy.

LOGAN: It'll only take a few minutes.

RORY: Well, a lot of things only take a few minutes.

LORELAI: Am I missing something?

RORY: Logan, I'll call you tomorrow.

LOGAN: Okay. _He turns to leave, as Joe the Pizza guy walks up to the house._

LORELAI: Pizza!

LUKE'S APARTMENT

_Luke and Jess are eating spaghetti at the table._

JESS: God, I'm beginning to realize how awful it is to live of off nothing but Ramen noodles and cupcakes.

LUKE: That's all you ate?

JESS: We had other stuff too. Occasionally. _Luke looks like he is about to protest but he decides not to. They keep eating._

LUKE: So um… Lorelai told her parents we were getting married.

JESS: Good for her… wait. Do they hate you too?

LUKE: I wouldn't say hate…

JESS: Cuz I'm pretty sure they hate me.

LUKE: The only one you met was Emily.

JESS: And I definitely am not eager to repeat that experience.

LUKE: Well, too late now.

JESS: No.

LUKE: I told Lorelai you should come with me to dinner next Friday.

JESS: Well then, tell her I'm dying of a strange, highly contagious disease.

LUKE: They're practically family Jess. You're going.

CRAPSHACK

_Lorelai and Rory are still watching TV and eating pizza. Lorelai looks at Rory._

LORELAI: What did you mean by 'A lot of things only take a few minutes'?

RORY: I don't want to talk about it.

LORELAI: Rory, if something happened to you…

RORY: Mom, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm fine.

LORELAI: You sure?

RORY: Yeah, I'm sure.

LUKE'S DINER- THE NEXT MORNING

L_orelai and Rory walk in._

LUKE: Sit wherever. _Lorelai and Rory go to kick a couple out of their table._ An empty table!

LORELAI: You're no fun! _She and Rory sit down at an empty table. Luke goes over to them._

LUKE: What do you want?

LORELAI: Hmm, I'm not really sure…

RORY: Chocolate chip pancakes!

LORELAI: Still thinking…

LUKE: Order, please.

LORELAI: French toast.

LUKE: Coming up.

_He leaves. Jess comes downstairs. He goes over to Lorelai and Rory's table._

JESS: Hey Rory. Hello.

RORY: Hey Jess.

LORELAI: Hey. Did, um, Luke tell you about dinner?

JESS: Yeah.

RORY: What dinner?

LORELAI: Jess is coming to Friday Night Dinner next week.

RORY: You didn't tell me that.

LORELAI: Oops?

RORY: Well, at least I know now.

LORELAI: I'll drink to that. _She looks around the table._ Where's my coffee?! Why didn't Luke give me coffee?!

JESS: I'll get you some.

LORELAI: Quick, the withdrawal is killing me! _Jess goes to get the coffee pot._ A little bit too melodramatic?

RORY: Just a little.

LORELAI: Well, now you have something to write about for your first official newspaper article.

RORY: I can see the headline now. 'Gilmore Withdraws!'

LORELAI: But, seriously, what are you going to write about?

RORY: Well, if it's okay with you…

LORELAI: Spit it out.

RORY: Could I write you and Luke's engagement announcement?

LORELAI: Of course you can hon.

RORY: Will it be okay with Luke?

LORELAI: I don't see why he'd have a problem with it.

RORY: Okay, I'll do it then.

LORELAI: Good for you. _Jess comes back with the coffee pot._ Coffee!

STAR'S HOLLOW GAZETTE OFFICE

_Rory is sitting at a computer, typing. There are only a few people in there, and none are as involved with their work as she is._

MR. KARLE: How's the announcement going?

RORY: Fine. _He leans over her shoulder and reads some of it._

MR. KARLE: You're doing well Rory. You've got something, this way with your words.

RORY: Thanks. _She smiles to herself, and returns to her typing._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: School plus practice plus thinking about every possible way to bring my favorite character back to life on Heroes plus writer's block equals a really long wait for a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait. On the plus side, swim season is almost over, so that will free up a lot of my time. And I wrote a Literati songfic. I'm still debating whether or not to put it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Gilmore Girls mine is not. (Sorry- just watched Star Wars.)**

* * *

LUKE'S DINER

_Lorelai is sitting at the counter. Luke smiles at her and goes over to give her coffee._

LUKE: I feel like a drug dealer.

LORELAI: Hey, you're just feeding you're fiancé's habit. _He pours the coffee._ Speaking of which, Rory was wondering if she could write our engagement for the Gazette.

LUKE: _Shrugs_ Okay.

LORELAI: You do realize what this means, right?

LUKE: What does it mean?

LORELAI: We haven't really talked about the wedding yet. You know, setting a date and all that.

LUKE: We only just got engaged.

LORELAI: I know, but we should talk about it soon, okay? I'm pretty sure these things have to be planned in advance.

LUKE: All right. _He goes to fill another table's order._

LORELAI: And one more thing!

LUKE: Yeah?

LORELAI: Under no condition is our wedding going to have a Russian Christmas theme.

LUKE: _Confused._ Okay then.

_Rory comes into the diner. She looks happier than she has in a while. She sits down next to Lorelai._

LORELAI: Aren't we peppy? Was the office all-abuzz today?

RORY: Not really, but I'm having a great time. Everyone is so nice!

LORELAI: I'm glad. What are you working on?

RORY: I'm covering town meetings.

LORELAI: Ooh, politics.

RORY: And Mr. Karle was all for me writing the engagement announcement, but I don't have that much to work with yet…

LORELAI: No worries, Luke and I are going to sit down and talk about dates and such soon.

RORY: Okay.

LORELAI: I'm glad you like it kiddo.

RORY: Yeah, it's cool. _Her cell phone rings._ I should take this.

LORELAI: I'll get you some coffee.

RORY: Okay. _She pulls her cell phone out and goes outside._ Hello?

LOGAN: We need to talk.

RORY: About what?

LOGAN: Why do you keep avoiding me?

RORY: After what you did to me?

LOGAN: You wanted it!

RORY: I kept screaming no!

LOGAN: Rory, I didn't do anything wrong.

RORY: Yes, you did! And you threatened me to keep my mouth shut!

LOGAN: Ace, calm down…

RORY: How can you tell me to calm down! Do you know how I feel everyday?

LOGAN: Rory…

RORY: I feel so violated! Like people can just look at me and know what's wrong with me!

LOGAN: Rory, please, let me explain…

RORY: Nothing you can say can make what you did right Logan. Goodbye. _She hangs up. She stifles a sob and runs off. Back in the diner, Lorelai is flirting with Luke, but Jess sees Rory run off._

JESS: _To Luke._ I gotta go check something. _He leaves the diner and looks around for her, but he doesn't see her. He thinks for a second, and realizes where she is._

THE BRIDGE

_Rory is sitting on the bridge, crying. Jess slowly walks over to her. He knows whom she was talking to._

JESS: He's a jerk. Whatever he said to you… he's a jerk.

RORY: I know…

JESS: _Walks over to her and sits down next to her._ Then why are you still with him?

RORY: I'm scared of him. _She hangs her head and continues to cry, Jess tentatively wraps his arm protectively around her. Her head snaps up and she throws his arm off._ Don't touch me! _She pushes him away. She stares at him for a few seconds._ Oh my god, I'm so sorry…

JESS: _Angrily._ Rory, what did he do to you?

RORY: Jess, calm down…

JESS: Don't tell me to calm down Rory. He hurt you!

RORY: Jess, please…

JESS: _Aside._ I'm gonna kill him…

RORY: Don't please!

JESS: Why not!?

RORY: He'll think I told you! _Silence._

JESS: _Calmly._ Rory, please tell me what happened to you. _She starts crying again._ Rory, please…

_She runs over to him and throws her arms around him, and starts crying into Jess' shoulder._

RORY: He raped me Jess. He raped me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Holidays everybody! Things have been really hectic at school and at home, so I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate your support. And now, a new (finally!) chapter.**

* * *

_Rory runs over to Jess and throws her arms around him, and starts crying into his shoulder._

_RORY: He raped me Jess. He raped me._

THE BRIDGE

Rory and Jess are sitting next to each other. She is still crying, and he is trying to stay calm.

RORY: And I kept screaming, but no one came to help me. And we drove home, and he told me that if I told anyone what happened he would ruin my life…

JESS: But he already did…

RORY: Yeah… I've been feeling a little better lately. Not like I did right afterward.

JESS: It's still hard though.

RORY: I loved him Jess. And he hurt me.

JESS: Rory, you need to tell your mother.

RORY: Jess…

JESS: You have to, Rory. You know you do.

RORY: _Looks at Jess_. I'll talk to her.

CRAPSHACK

Lorelai is sitting on the couch flipping through bridal magazines. Rory comes in crying.

RORY: Mom?

LORELAI: Oh my god! _Runs over to Rory. _Are you okay hon?

RORY: I have to talk to you.

LORELAI: Okay sweetie…

RORY: Can we sit?

LORELAI: Of course.

LUKE'S DINER

Luke is serving customers. Jess comes in looking angry.

LUKE: Hey Jess, are you okay?

_Jess ignored him and runs upstairs. There is a short silence, and then everyone hears screaming and crashing. Luke runs upstairs. Jess is throwing things at the wall._

JESS: That no good son of a bitch! _He takes something out of his bag and throws it._ He never deserved her in the first place! _He reaches to grab something else, but Luke grabs his arm._

LUKE: What the hell is going on up here?!

JESS: Let go of me! _He tries to get away, but Luke has too tight a grip._

LUKE: Do you promise not to destroy my apartment?

JESS: Just let go!

LUKE: Tell me what's wrong first.

JESS: He hurt her! That no good son of a bitch hurt her!

LUKE: Wait? Who hurt who?

JESS: Logan raped Rory! _Luke lets go. _

LUKE: Oh my god.

JESS: Yeah. I know.

LUKE: She told you this?

JESS: Yeah.

LUKE: Has she told her mother yet?

JESS: She's doing it now.

LUKE: I can't believe it…

JESS: I can.

CRAPSHACK

Lorelai is holding Rory and they're both crying.

RORY: I'm going to end things with Logan.

LORELAI: You should.

RORY: I'm scared. What if he does all those things he said he'd do?

LORELAI: Shh… Rory, he hurt you. You can't stay with him.

RORY: But what about your inn? And grandma and grandpa…

LORELAI: I'm sure if they knew what happened, they would want you to end it with him too.

RORY: Yeah… I feel like I'm trapped in a never- ending nightmare.

LORELAI: It'll end. I promise hon. _The phone rings._ _Lorelai goes to pick it up. It's Luke._

LORELAI: Hello?

LUKE: Hey, um… I heard about what happened.

LORELAI: Jess told you?

LUKE: Is that a problem?

LORELAI: No, it's good that he did.

LUKE: If there's anything I can do…

RORY: Are you talking to Luke?

LORELAI: _To Luke. _One sec. _To Rory. _Yeah, he's wondering if there's anything he could do.

RORY: Could he and Jess come over for dinner tonight? And can they bring the food?

LORELAI: _To Luke. _Rory was wondering if you and Jess could bring some food over and have dinner with us tonight?

LUKE: Wait, isn't tonight the night we're supposed to have dinner with your parents?

LORELAI: I'll get us out of it. Don't worry.

LUKE: Okay. Is she okay?

LORELAI: She's as okay as she's going to be at this point.

LUKE: Tell her Jess and I will be over tonight.

LORELAI: I will. I love you.

LUKE: I love you too.

LORELAI: Bye.

LUKE: Bye. _Lorelai hangs up and dials her parents number. Her mother answers on the second ring._

LORELAI: Hi Mom, it's Lorelai.

EMILY: Well, I assumed that when you called me mom.

LORELAI: We can't make it for dinner tonight.

EMILY: And why is that?

LORELAI: Rory's really sick and I have this big group that booked last minute that I need to supervise.

EMILY: In other words you and Luke broke up already and you don't want me to know.

LORELAI: No Mom, Luke and I are together, like we will be for the rest of our lives. Tonight's just a bad night.

EMILY: Lorelai, our agreement was for dinners every Friday night. Today is Friday. Rory is sick, so she doesn't have to come. But I expect to see you and Luke here.

LORELAI: But the group, and the inn!

EMILY: I'll see you tonight.

RORY: Mom, give me the phone. _Lorelai hands Rory the phone. _Grandma, don't make Mom go to dinner tonight. It's a really bad night.

EMILY: Rory, you don't sound sick.

RORY: Well, I am sick. Don't make Mom and Luke go for dinner tonight.

EMILY: Rory…

RORY: Do you and Grandpa have plans tomorrow night?

EMILY: I… I don't think so.

RORY: We will all be over your house for dinner tomorrow night then.

EMILY: I… I…

RORY: See you then. _She hangs up._

LORELAI: _Attempting to smile. _I raised you well.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to do everything I can to post another chapter by the New Year. It depends on whether or not my mom decides we should go visit our friends in Maine, or go visit all of her old college friend's families who live nearby, or something like that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I said I'd have a chapter up by New Year's, but life got in the way. I'm posting the last two chapters today.**

**DISCLAIMER: If Gilmore Girls was mine… let's just say a lot of stuff never would have happened. Cough cough- Dean and Logan- Cough cough.**

* * *

CRAPSHACK- KITCHEN

_Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are sitting around the table eating. No one is talking. Rory suddenly drops her fork._

RORY: I'm breaking up with Logan. Tomorrow, before he leaves.

LORELAI: Logan's leaving?

RORY: Yeah, for a little bit. And I want our relationship over by then.

LORELAI: Rory, I'm not sure I want you alone with him when you do that…

RORY: Yeah, I read online that it's best to break- up in a public place after… something like this happens.

LUKE: Should someone… I don't know… go with you?

RORY: _Looks at Jess. _I was wondering if Jess could come. _Lorelai and Jess exchange glances. Lorelai nods._

JESS: Yeah, I'll come.

RORY: I already called Logan, and I'm meeting him at the mall tomorrow around five.

JESS: Okay.

They all go back to eating. Rory shoots an appreciative smile at Jess.

THE MALL

Rory is sitting on a bench, looking around nervously. She shoots a look over at a bookstore where Jess is standing at the front reading the back of a book. He looks up and smiles at Rory.

LOGAN: Rory, hey.

RORY: _Jumps. _Hey Logan. _She motions for him to sit._

LOGAN: What's up? Why'd you ask to meet me here?

RORY: Logan, I… I've been thinking a lot lately and… I think we should break up.

LOGAN: What?

RORY: I can't trust you anymore Logan. Not after what you did to me…

LOGAN: Oh please, you were asking for it…

RORY: I fought you off!

LOGAN: This isn't even about that, is it? This is about Jess.

RORY: Leave him out of this.

LOGAN: _Stands up. _I can't believe you're doing this Rory!

Jess looks up and sees Logan yelling at Rory, Rory is practically in tears. He puts the book back on the shelf and walks over to them.

JESS: Back off.

LOGAN: Well, look who it is. Jess him self. How long have you been screwing my girlfriend?

JESS: I'm not and from the way things sounded, I'm gonna have to say she's not your girlfriend anymore.

LOGAN: Of course she's still my girlfriend. You don't know what you're talking about. She's mine!

RORY: I am not yours Logan! _She stands up. _That's why you did it, isn't it? To make you feel like you had power over me.

Logan stands there, staring at them both.

LOGAN: You're gonna regret this. I promise you Rory Gilmore, you will regret this.

RORY: You know what Logan, I don't think I will.

ELDER GILMORE RESIDENCE

Emily, Richard, Luke, and Lorelai are sitting around awkwardly, sipping their drinks.

EMILY: They're late.

LORELAI: Rory and Jess just had something they had to take care of; they'll be here in a minute.

The maid opens the door and Rory and Jess walk in.

RORY: Sorry we're late. We just had something to take care of…

EMILY: It's fine. I'm afraid it's time for dinner, so the two of you can't have drinks.

RORY: Oh, we're fine. Right Jess?

JESS: I'm fine. _Awkward silence. _It's nice to see you again Miss Gilmore.

MAID: Dinner is served. _They all go to the table and sit. Lorelai sits next to Luke and Rory and Jess sit next to each other._

RICHARD: It's nice to meet you Jess.

JESS: It's nice to meet you Mr. Gilmore.

RICHARD: Please, call me Richard.

JESS: Um, okay… Richard.

RICHARD: So, where do you go to school?

JESS: Well, I just got my GED and I'm planning on attending community college in the fall.

LUKE: You got your GED? Why didn't you tell us?

JESS: There was never an opportunity.

RICHARD: Well, it's nice to see someone turn their life around. Isn't it Emily?

EMILY: Of course it is. Rory, how's Logan?

Lorelai looks at Rory worriedly. Rory takes a deep breath.

RORY: Logan and I aren't together anymore. We broke up this afternoon.

EMILY: Why?

LORELAI: Mom…

EMILY: I asked Rory a question and I'd like an answer. _She looks at Jess pointedly. _Was it because of this hoodlum?

RORY: First of all, you don't know Jess. He's not a hoodlum. Second, Logan really hurt me.

EMILY: What, did he talk too long with another girl?

RORY: He raped me!

_Richard drops his fork. Emily looks at Rory, shocked._

RICHARD: _Stands up_ I'm calling the police.

RORY: It's too late now. I already showered and washed my clothes. We'd lose the case and he'd just get angrier. And it's only fair to tell you that he threatened to convince his parents to convince other people to shut you out of social groups and stuff.

RICHARD: We're Gilmore's. We can stand strong through that. But why didn't you tell the police?

RORY: He threatened to keep me from getting a job. And get the Dragonfly bad press. And to shun you and Grandma. I didn't want you all to get hurt, so I agreed. But then I realized I couldn't live like that. You deserved to know.

EMILY: We're sorry Rory. This never should have happened.

RORY: But it did. And if Logan makes good on his threats, we'll have to go through a lot. But we have each other. We're all gonna have to trust each other. And I want you all to know that it means so much that you're all here for me.

JESS: Well, we're all practically family.

RORY: Isn't it weird that we're going to be cousins?

LORELAI: That is really weird…

EMILY: Have you set a date yet?

LORELAI: No, we've been busy…

EMILY: Lorelai…

_They continue talking over dinner, looking like one, big, happy, mildly dysfunctional family._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Much love to all readers! This chapter is sort of an epilogue, and it takes place during the summer in between Rory's junior and senior year at Yale.**

STAR'S HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE- NIGHT

_Everyone is smiling and laughing and hanging out. Lorelai and Luke are sitting together at a table with Rory and Jess. Lorelai is wearing her wedding dress and Luke is in a tux. Rory has her maid- of- honor dress on and Jess uncomfortably shifts in his tux._

RORY: You look great.

JESS: This thing is so uncomfortable.

RORY: You only have to wear it for one night.

JESS: I suppose it's a worthwhile occasion.

LORELAI: Worthwhile? It's my wedding! Suck it up and wear the tux! _A song starts playing. _Luke, let's dance! _She stands up and grabs Luke to take him to the dance floor. Richard and Emily are already dancing, along with Sookie and Jackson._

JESS: I can't believe we're actually at the Gilmore- Danes wedding.

RORY: Isn't it weird that we're cousins now?

JESS: Step- cousins.

RORY: Yeah.

JESS: You know, you only have one year left at Yale.

RORY: I know.

JESS: How'd things work out with…

RORY: He almost did it again. To another girl. But someone saved her. His trial starts next week for attempted rape.

JESS: Oh.

RORY: I felt really bad at first, since if I had told someone he wouldn't have been able to do it again. But you what, things happen. And sometimes you regret them. But you have to live with them. I'll never get over what happened. But I can live with it now.

JESS: Such a serious speech for such a happy event.

RORY: I'm sorry. _She smiles._ I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him in any of my emails.

JESS: It's fine.

RORY: Okay.

JESS: Rory?

RORY: Yeah?

JESS: Do you think you'll regret dancing with me?

RORY: _Smiles._ I don't think so. _They go on to the dance floor and dance. Lorelai winks at Rory and Rory blushes. _Do you want to go somewhere a little more, private?

JESS: You sure?

RORY: Yeah.

THE BRIDGE

They both sit on the bridge, holding hands and laughing.

RORY: We had first date here.

JESS: You count the picnic?

RORY: I suppose it was more of our second date.

JESS: The carriage ride was our first?

RORY: Yeah. Even though I was with Dean.

JESS: I never liked him.

RORY: He was sweet. But not the right guy for me.

JESS: And who is?

RORY: The right guy for me would love books, and write insightful notes in the margins, and- _Jess cuts her off with a kiss._

JESS: _Pulls away._ Was that okay?

RORY: That was… perfect. No, more than perfect. _She kisses him again._

JESS: I love you, so much.

RORY: I love you too Dodger. _They kiss again, and Rory pulls back laughing._

JESS: Are you laughing at me?

RORY: No. It's just… I never thanked you for destroying that snowman for me.

JESS: Hey, you can't prove that was me! But you know, I never thanked you for devil egging my car!

RORY: You can't prove that was me either!

JESS: It was obviously you!

RORY: No…

_They continue their playful bickering, smiling and laughing the entire time, looking clearly in love._

_**FIN**_


End file.
